Chance Encounter
by Hisshan93
Summary: When Rachel gets an important call...it changes her life. But it also causes those close to her to sit back and decide what they truly want. A chance meet will send Rachel she never imagined. Will start at K but will become M as it progresses Rachel mostly. Side of Kurt and Santana and other originals.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my first JulyBerry. Hope you all like it.

I DO NOT own glee or any of it content. All mistakes are mine (there are probs a lot. Sorry,I am working on peogesses my dyslexia).

Enjoy.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Rachel's callback and she was becoming a nightmare to live with, even more than usual.

"Rachel put your phone down. They will call you when they are ready" Santana shouts across their small studio apartment. "Now come out here and eat something, we don't buy all this vegan crap for it to go to waste," she continues after getting no reply from the pint-sized diva. At her last comment she smirks as she watches Rachel appears from behind her bedroom curtain. Santana fills a bowl with pasta and places it on the table, huffing Rachel drops down in a chair and takes a big mouthful of food and just as her lips touch again 'Defying Gravity' starts to blare into the silent space. Rachel's eyes widen comically as she tries desperately to quickly swallow the food in her mouth, rolling her eyes Santana grabs the phone and answers it.

"Hello Rachel Berry's phone how may I help you?" Santana says casually down the phone ignoring the glare Rachel is shooting her way.

"Yes sir, she is her let me just get her for you, one moment please" Santana calmly tells the man in the other end looking at Rachel with eyes that tell her all she needs to know.

"Hello Rachel Berry speaking," Rachel says trying to keep her nerves under control. Santana watches as Rachel listens to the man on the other end of the phone, her expression becoming paler the longer she listens to whatever he is saying.

"Yes sir I understand. Thank you for letting me know. Ok bye." Rachel manages to chock out before handing up and placing her phone on the table and stares blankly at Santana who is looking expectantly at her.

"I got the part. They want me to play Fanny Brice," Rachel whispers. for several minutes neither girl moves as they just stare at each other in shock. They are broken out of their staring contest by the sound of Kurt coming through the front door.

"Hey Satan, have you managed to go all day without killing our diva?" Kurt calls completely oblivious to the tension in the apartment he stops dead at the sight of the girls in the kitchen.

"Um what is happening here?" He asks mildly concerned.

"The director called," Rachel says smiling as Kurt's eyes light up "I got the part," She finishes as the enormity of her own words start to sink in. At the repetition words Satan finally moves screaming as she runs over to Rachel wrapping her in a tight hug. Kurt runs over and joins in and the three laugh and jump around.

"Don't tell me not live, just sit and putter," Rachel starts to sing Santana throws her a glare.

"Rach, I am super proud of you but if you dare sing another bar I am going to go all Lime heights on you little ass," Santana says with a twinkle in her eye as Kurt just smiles in the background.

"Oh really. Will you finally get those razor out of you hair?" Rachel suggest giggling before running away when Santana launches herself at her.

JULYBERRYJULYBERRYJULYBERRYJULYBERRYJULYBERRYJULYB ERRYJULYBERRY

Rachel checks her watch as she stands in the doorway of her dance class. It is 8.30am and her class with Ms July doesn't start for another half an hour but she wanted to make sure to get there early so she can give Ms July her letter explain she will miss the first six months of her second year. Today is her last day of classes for her first year at NYADA is over. It had been a hard ten months but she was proud of herself sticking it out even when all she wanted was to run away.

"Schwimmer are you just going to stand at the door to my studio like and idiot all day or are you actually going to let me in?"Cassanda says from behind Rachel making the little diva jump.

"Oh I'm sorry. I actually came early so I could give you this,"Rachel says handing the blonde dancer the letter. Cassandra raises an eyebrow as she glances at Rachel before reading over the letter.

"What the hell is this?" Cassandra demands waving the piece of paper madly in the air, "is this your way of admitting NYADA is too much for the amazing Little Miss David Schwimmer?"Cassandra continues sporting a smirk of victory causing Rachel to laugh whole heartedly.

"No. This is me taking a short leave of absents to play Fanny Brice. I got the part," Rachel tells her bouncing on the spot with excitement and slight smugness as she watches the smirk disappear from Cassandra's lips.

"Oh I see. Well congrads Schwim, I told you didn't I." Cassandra says tentatively patting Rachel's shoulder.

"Um, Ms July is everything ok?" Rachel asks watching at her teacher who is looking into the distance with a blank expression. Casandra turns and looks at Rachel but Rachel feels more like she is looking right through her. Concerned for her teacher she steps closer and places her hand gently on Cassandra's arm. The actions seems to bring the blonde back from wherever she was as she jumps at the contact and throws a half hearted murderous glare at Rachel, who at least has the presents of mind to remove her hand and step backwards. Before either of them can stay anything a few of the other students enter the room, slightly early but all hoping to get on Cassandra's good side - if such a thing exists.

Magically their class went rather smoothly with cassandra throwing very few insults at people and honestly it was like she mind is on a different planet completely.

"I bet she is hung over or still wasted,"Lydia whispers to the others when they are dismissed.

"I heard that muffin top," Cassandrs calls after her as the students file out of the studio.

JULYBERRYJULYBERRYJULYBERRYJULYBERRYJULYBERRYJULYB ERRYJULYBERRY

"Are you sure you want to do this?" A female voice says, "This is a very big decisions and there is no turning back.

"I have thought it over and this is what I want," a slightly more femine voice replies. Camen Tibideaux nods her head as she watches the dancer leaving her office and looks down at the piece of paper in her hand with a deep sigh. Cassandra closes the heavy door behind and leans on it with a quiet curse.

* * *

Thoughs?


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys like it.

Sorry for mistakes! I do NOT own anything but my words

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

It had been almost four months since Rachel had got the part of Fanny Brice on the off-Broadway production, because for several of the cast members this was their first big production rehearsals had gone longer normal their opening night had only been two weeks ago. Rachel's dads, Mr and Mrs Shue and all the original gleeks were there for her big debut. The whole right had gone better then Rachel had ever imagined.

"Come on Twinkle hurry up we are meant to be taking Broadway out." Santana calls through the bathroom door before sitting on the sofa and slipping on her black leather 4 inch heels. As Rachel walks out of her bedroom Santana can't help but smirk.

"Damn Broadway you look hot." She says laughing.

"Thanks San, you look stunning to. I am so excited for tonight we haven't been out since before my rehearsal started. But I can't drink tonight there is no way I can sing with a hang over," Rachel says distractly as she put in her earrings. "I just want to relax and have a nice dinner with my two best friends," she continues looking back at Santana.

"Boring!" Santana cries rolling her eyes, "we can do all the boring stuff then I am going drinking," Santana says her voice again volume making Rachel laugh.

"Right ladies let get going," Kurt says as her finally emerges from that bathroom. "So where do you fancy Broadway?" Kurt says picking up this coat and heading towards the door.

"I really fancy Back Forty West. It in soho so I hope neither of you are hungry now." Rachel says following her friend out the door.

The subway ride into soho was filled with men staring at Rachel and Santana, much to Rachel's dismay and Santana'a glee. Getting a table at Back Forty West was little trouble and that fact that Rachel was semi regular may have helped their case.

"So are you guys looking forward to getting back to school tomorrow?" Rachel asks taking a slip of her coke and smiling as her friends both throw her a dirty look.

"Well I for one am not looking forward to having to deal with dance 101 with crazy July alone," Kurts says pulling a panicked expression.

"I totally can't walk to be in her class. That chica will not know what she has started if she dares to speak to me the same way she spraks to little Broadway over her." Santana proclames in a determined voice.

"She really isn't that bad guys. I mean yeah she says some horrible thing but she is just trying to toughen us up. Hell my director as said far worse thing to some of the cast then Ms July ever said." Rachel says feeling the need to defend the blonde dancer. she ignores the 'What the fuck' look the other two are giving her.

"Anyway," Santana says dragging out the word, "I am going drinking after we have eaten. you want to join me twinkle?" Santana asks looking at the boy who weighs up his option.

"Sure why not. But not too much we still have to go to classes tomorrow," Kurt says before taking a bite of his food. They eat their food with occational talk about idle topics even when theu are in silence it is a comfortable stress frer silence, in moments like that Rschel can see how far they have all come. Before Santana moved to New York she would never have believed it was possible. Much to soon for Rachel's liking the three are parting ways. Rachel pull her phone out of her coat pocket and smilea at the message from her dad. She is focused on her phone she doesn't even see the person heading her way and crashes straight into them.

"Oh God I am so sorry. I wasn't," Rachel says fumbling over her words in total shock.

"Schwimmer?" The other person says, Rachel's head snaps up and she locks eyes with the light hazel eyes of Cassandra July.

"M..Ms July!" Rachel squeaks in shock. Caasandra chuckles at Rachel's shocked expersion on a wime she steps forward and wraps Rachel in a quick hug. "Oh my god. How have you been?" Rachel asks pulling out of the hug, she jumps slightly when a stranger pushes past her mumbling something about 'fucking women'.

"Come on my apartment is just around the corner we can catch up better there," Cassandra say putting her hand in small of Rachel back and guiding her down the street. Rachel smiles as they weave in and out of people. "Here we are?" Cassandra says stopping in front of a tall building.

"When you said around the corner, I didn't think you were talking literally." Rachel says as the pair climb two set of stairs. She looks arounds they stop on, it is much more then the hallway of her apartment block. When Cassandra finally manages to get the door open Rachel's jaw drop in shock. "Wow your apartment is amazing." Rachel gasp as she takes everything in.

"Do you want a cup of tea, coffee, coco?" Cassandra asks making her way into the kitchen with Rachel following behind her.

"A glass of water would be wonderful actually," Rachel says taking her coat off and placing on the back of a chair and sitting down at the kitchen table watching Cassandra move around the kitchen. After a couple of minutes Cassandra places two tall glasses of water on the table and sit down across from Rachel, who raises an eyebrow as Cassandra take a glup down some water.

"You can have something stronger if you want," Rachel says gently not wanting to offend the blonde. Cassandra look at her with a look Rachel can't quite place.

"I don't drink anymore Schwim. I stop when you got your part. Actually a few things changed when you told me you got the part." Cassandra explains.

"I don't want to pry and feel free to tell me if I have over stepped but what do you mean?" Rachel asks completely entriged. Cassandra smiles weakly at her before standing and offering Rachel her hand, when the young diva takes it she leads them back into the living room ans drops to the sofa. Rachel sits the other side and look at her waiting.

"I have told you before the first time I saw you I knew you were special and honestly it seriously pissed me off. You really remind me of myself and I knew if I didn't do something to fix that you would just turn out like me. So I singled you out and rode your ass harder then anyone elses and when you got your callback I stopped feeling guilty about everything I had said to you because it work. Then when you got the part instead of fully proud and happy for you, I just felt empty because you were leaving and I know I will never teach someone like you again - hell it took me 10 years to find you - so I spend sometime deciding what I really wanted from my life and I figured it out. So I resigned from NYADA and a few months ago I was offered a job as an assistant director for a new Broadway show. And honestly, Rachel, it feels amazing finally being back with the real Broadway. You gave me hope and I am so grateful," Cassandra says feeling a tear roll down her cheek. Rachel moves to sit right next to Cassandra and wipes the tear away before wrapping her former teacher in a tight hug. Also the two finally pull away they apart they lock eyes in a far to deep look for former student/teacher.

"Cassie," Rachel breaths out as she feels goosebumps all over her body. She decides to stop over thinking and act. Cassandra's eyes flutter shut as she watches Rachel lean in slightly.

'It's time to try

Defying Gravity'

"Fuck," Rachel curses as she pulls back and moves to the kitchen to answer her phone. "What!" She snaps down the phone when she sees it is Kurt ccalling

"Oh my God. Rachel I just bumped into Brody and he told me crazy July quit the same day you to told her you got the part." Kurt rushes out completely missing Rachel anger.

"Stop calling her that!" Rachel snaps before hanging up with any further words. She takes a deep breath before going back into the living room. Cassandra hasn't moved since Rachel got up.

"It was Kurt, he ran into Brody who told him out you resigning. " Rachel explains sitting down again. She watches slowly for any sign that the blonde was listening. "Maybe I should get going?" Rachel says gettinf to her feet again.

"No!" Cassie cries out, "I mean no. It is far to late and dangerous. Stay,I have a guest bed so you don't have to endure the sofa or me. Just stay please." Cassie says softer reaching for Rachel's hand to stop her when the little star nods her head. Wordlessly she leads Rachel down a hallway and stop in front of a door.

"There are clothes in their...mine but it's better then nothing. Goodnight Rachel," Cassie says before planting a feather light kiss on the brunette's cheek.


End file.
